Fantasia, another spring
by Lolita kagamine
Summary: Mata shapire itu berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya pedangnya yang mengayun kekanan dan kekiri melawan sang Lord Demon. Misi yang tak mungkin tercapai oleh sang White knight angel!


**Fantasia, another spring**

Kembali lagi bersama saya \(^o^)/ *bows

Fic. Kedua ini dibintangi oleh MinaKushi! Tokoh faforit lolita! (~=3=)~

Lolita mo coba juga bikin cerita yang sesuai dengan golongan darah saya, yakni AB+ *ngak nanya, di bazoka karena banyak cingcong.

Nah, selamat membaca...jangan lupa kritikan pedesnya di tunggu XD *plak

Enjoy the fict! -^.^-b

WARNING:

Naruto, dkk © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T - Indonesian – Romance, fantasi, tragedi.

Summary :

Mata shapire itu berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya pedangnya yang mengayun kekanan dan kekiri melawan sang Lord Demon. Misi yang tak mungkin tercapai oleh sang White knight angel!

Putih...

Bulu-bulu beterbangan terhembus angin. Sayap sang malaikat membentang di udara. Melewati awan yang berwarna secerah matahari senja. Ya...sore telah tiba.

Malaikat itu terjun kebumi, menebarkan serbuk cahaya berpendar yang mengelilingi tubuhnya ke udara.

Merah...

Warna inilah yang mengalir dari sayap kanannya. Wajah rupawannya menahan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Pertarungan melawan sang Lord demon telah membuatnya kehilangan sayap.

Malaikat itu jatuh ke sebuah rumah. Dia tertatih-tatih mendatangi sang pemilik rumah yang entah dimana, berharap meminta pertolongan.

Tapi nasib berkata lain. Sang lord ternyata mengejarnya. Dengan senyum licik, Lord demon mengutuk sang malaikat ke dalam cermin rias.

Cahaya berpendar di kediaman tersebut.

Dari pantulan cermin tersebut , terlihat sosok sang malaikat yang sedang mencoba keluar.

Rambut kuning emasnya yang biasanya jabrik itu menurun. Mata shapire langit itu sayu. Dia hanya bisa duduk bersandar dikaca. Dia menyerah...memutuskan untuk tinggal didalam cermin tersebut.

194 tahun kemudian...

Cermin berpahatkan bunga sakura dan burung merpati yang mengurung sang malaikat itu sekarang berada di kediaman penerus keluarga Uzumaki. Tepatnya ada di kamar sang putri.

Sang malaikat hanya bisa mengintip dari balik kaca rias saat seorang gadis menyisir rambutnya yang merah bagaikan matahari terbit itu. Mata ruby sang gadis terlihat senang dan bersenandung menatap bayangannya dicermin. Dia sama sekali tak sadar telah diperhatikan oleh seseorang dibalik cermin kesayangannya.

Sang malaikat hanya bisa menatap kagum sang gadis yang sekarang menjepit poninya.

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah sang malaikat yang tidak berubah sama sekali saat dia dikurung dicermin.

Sang white knight angel, Namikaze Minato, telah jatuh hati pada sosok sang gadis habanaro kushina. (habanaro, semacam cabe merah di jepang)

Konoha high school...

Sekolah elite inilah yang ditempati kushina.

Rambut merah kushina bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju sekolah elegant nan megah tersebut.

Mata shapire itu melirik pintu gerbang sekolah yang telah ia lalui. Disana tengah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tersenyum kepadanya. Sapaan halus dari sang pria yakni ketua osis Konoha hight school disambut baik oleh kushina.

" Sepertinya akan sangat menyenagkan!" kushina tertawa cekikikan.

Tamparan keras di punggungnya membuatnya meringis dan melotot marah pada sang empunya tangan.

" Pagi-pagi udah ketawa ngak jelas gitu." Hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh kushina adalah juntaian rambut berwarna gelap lalu beralih ke wajah sang modelis, Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" Kushina langsung saja memeluk erat sahabat karipnya dari Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Ehehehe, apa kau tertarik pada sepupu pacarku Kushina~" Goda Mikoto yang melepas pelukan Kushina yang overpower dengan lembut.

Sontak wajah Kushina memanas dan tersenyum gugup, dia mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Mikoto tetapi gagal. Mikoto semakin berniat menjahili Kushina.

"Eh, aku kan baru bertemu dengannya 2 kali. Saat MOS dan pagi ini." Kini mulut Kushina maju kedepan beberapa senti.

"Oho~ jadi si habanaro udah gede ya? Jeli juga matanya dalam memilih pasangan~" Mikoto mencubit pipi porselin Kushina dan disambut gelak tawa.

"Tenang-tenang...nanti aku akan meminta bantuan pacarku itu! Oke!?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kushina, Mikoto melejit kekelasnya. Sayang sekali kelas Kushina dengannya berbeda. Jadi mereka hanya bisa mengobrol waktu istirahat dan kegiatan extra.

Kushina melangkah masuk kekelasnya. Dihadapannya sudah terdapat sekumpulan manusia yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Ada yang sibuk berdandan, makan cemilan bahkan ada yang merokok pula! Astaga, bukankah ini sekolah terpandang dsb? Kenapa jadi begini?

"Hei, Sarutobi-san! Berhentilah merokok disekolah! Kau ini!" dengan secepat kilat Kurenai menyambar rokok pacarnya. Pacarnya hanya bisa memandangnya datar.

"Kau makan ini saja!" Kurenai memberikan permen loli ke depan mulut pacarnya dan tanpa adanya pemberontakan, pacarnya memakannya dan duduk diam. Anak-anak yang lainnya ricuh melihat kejadian tadi.

"Ahahaha! Sarutobi! Kau payah!"

"So sweeeett~"

"Ahahahaha"

Yang ditertawakan diam saja, justru Kurenailah yang tebar pesona melambaikan tangan karena berhasil merebut hati sang ketua kelas aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Astaga, baru saja masuk kelas sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini." Kushina melempar tasnya ke arah punggungnya.

"Ahehe, kenapa Kushi-kun? Kau ngiri ya?" Sontak Kushina kaget dengan ejekan Kurenai. Memang sampai sekarang dia tak memiliki pacar karena para lelaki takut padanya.

"Kurenai~" Kushina cemberut, bosan dengan ejekan teman-temannya di pagi ini.

"Ahaha, gomensai Kushina-sama~ bagaimana dengan si Uchia bungsu itu? Si ketua OSIS~" Kurenai membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya di telinga Kushina.

"Tahu ah!" Saat kushina mengucapkan kalimatnya, Guru biologi, Pain datang. Teriakan gadis di kelas benar-benar membuat telinga berdengung karena guru berambut merah ini masih singel.

_Aduuuhhhh~_ batin Kushina. kurenai hanya menggeleng-ngeleng kapala. Beginilah aktifitas sehari-hari teman sekelas Kushina.

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, seluruh murid Konoha hight school berpindah ke kegiatan extra masing-masing.

"Yo, Kushina!" Mikoto menampar pantat Kushina keras dan langsung membawanya ke atap gedung.

"Awwww! Mikoto! Sekali lagi kau melakukan ini padaku..." Kushina tak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah melihat Mikoto menjulurkan lidahnya kearahnya. Kushina tahu persis jika Mikoto menjulurkan lidahnya berarti dia akan melakukan hal yang sama kapanpun dia mau. Jadi dia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mengajakku keatap gedung sekolah?" mereka menelusuri anak tangga dengan cepat. Mikoto hanya diam saja. Setelah pintu atap gedung nampak, Mikoto berhenti mendadak.

"Kushina, kau harus menyiapakan nyalimu!" Mikoto menoleh kearah Kushina dengan pandangan _kau akan melewati jembatan neraka!_

"Ke...kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kushina mundur beberapa langkah.

"Karena kau akan mendapatkan pacar sebentar lagi!"

"APAAAAA~" Kushina melotot kaget.

"Oh ya! Dia ada disana! Calon pacarmu!" Mikoto menunjuk kearah seorang lelaki yang berbicara pada pacarnya.

"TIIDAAAAKKK" Kushina benar-benar kebingungan. Dia ingin berlari tapi tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Mikoto.

"Lets go!" Mikoto menyeret si Habanaro berdarah ini menuju ke arah laki-laki itu berada.

"JANGAAAANNNN" sekonyong-konyong suara Kushina menggema keseluruh saentaro sekolah Konoha hight school.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N :**

Author : Minna! Gimana fic. Yang ini? Ngak ada humornya ( _ _) rasanya aneh sekali.

Minato : Tak apa kan? Yang penting ceritanya ngak seperti yang dulu. (ngeri mengingat naruto jadi cewek)

Author : Oh! Benar juga! Aku belom pernah liat Minato versi cewek di fandom ini. (smirk evil)

Minato : _oh my god! _(lari terbirit-birit)

Kushina : Wah, pasti aku cakep banget dan punya banyak fansgirl!

Author dll : _kenapa malah ngarep?_

Naruto : (menyeret sang ayahanda kembali) langsung to the poind!

Itachi : Nah, review anda sangat berharga bagi kami. (senyum sejuta bunga)

Lord demon : SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS MENGENAKAN TOPENG DAN MANTEL HITAM INI?! PANASSS TAHU!

All character : DIAAMMM!

Demon lord : auw...masa ngak ada yang penasaran sama aku? (puppy eyes)

Naruto & Sasuke : nggak!

Lord demon : (pundung dipojokan ruangan)

Kushina : Lho, kapan Sasuke datang?

Minato : sudahlah...yang penting... (sweet smile)

All chara : RnR pleace \(-^o^-)


End file.
